Harry Potter and the Realm Beyond the Veil
by Ivy Irith
Summary: A transfer student arrives at Hogwarts, bringing problems galor, including feuds among old blood families.
1. Evangeline and Cassandra

**Harry Potter and the Realm Beyond the Veil**

By: Tenshi-san and Ivy

Disclaimer: Tenshi and I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of the Ms. Rowling's wonderful characters. Hey! Get out of my closet! Put him back! ;

**Chapter One- Evangeline and Cassandra**

"Come on, Ron!" Harry puffed, as he ran down the halls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. "We are going to be late!"

"I know! I know! Snape's going to kill us!"

Harry and Ron, now in their sixth year, slid around a corner in a desperate attempt to make it to Potions on time. As Harry slid around, he slammed into a student. Books fell to the floor, and Harry realized the owner was a girl he had never seen before. She looked his age, but he was certain she was not a student at Hogwarts. She immediately stooped down to pick up the books.

"I'm so sorry," she said in an odd accent, without looking up. " I should have been paying attention instead of reading."

"No, no it was my fault," Harry corrected. "I was running like a fool to get to class."

He gathered three large books from the stone corridor floor and handed them back to the student.

"Here."

The young girl looked up and straightened her oval glasses. Her sleek, dark, hair was fastened back in a blue headband, matching the Ravenclaw emblem on her robe. Her hazel colored eyes looked into Harry's green, and to Harry's surprise never shifted to the scar on his forehead. She blinked a few times. Her jaw dropped, and she became flushed.

"Holy Toledo!" she whispered.

Ron rolled his eyes and said, "Here we go again."

The student looked away and quickly continued to pick up her books.

"I-I'm sorry, Mr. Potter," said she, still blushing. " I've got to go. I'm late for Potions."

The young girl began to turn away when Harry stopped her. He knew it was practically a sin to be late for Professor Snape's class, but he had to get something straight. The girl turned back with a surprised expression on her face.

"Listen, It's Harry, ok. Just Harry," he said, rather annoyed.

"Yeah, and I'm Ron. Just Ron," Ron piped up.

Harry gave him a stupid look as the Ravenclaw girl looked from him to Ron and back again.

"Sorry," she began, "Please excuse my behavior. It's just-- Holy Cow! -- I never thought I'd meet Harry Potter on my first day! And everything here is so won--"

"What?" Ron cut off, puzzled. "Your first day? It's a week into first term. And you look quite old to be a first year."

"Oh, no," she laughed, "I'm a sixth year. I've just transferred here from my old school in the United States."

"That would explain the accent," Ron muttered.

The student clutched her books and turned to walk away again. "Could one of you tell me where the Potions dungeon is? I can't find it. And I'm so sorry I made you late."

Harry nodded silently as Ron spoke. "Oh, we're heading to Potions, too. We could show you."

The three students began walking at a brisk pace, with Harry fearing what Snape had in store for their tardiness.

"Thank you," said the Ravenclaw girl. "This castle is rather confusing. Changing staircases and poltergeists pointing you in the wring direction."

She shook her head back and forth, sending shiny ripples through her dark hair, and sighed.

"Oh my manners! I'm Evangeline. It's a pleasure to meet both of you."

"The pleasure's our," Harry replied, "but we better get going!"

The pupils quickened their pace, heading to Snape's dreaded class. They jogged past lighted torches and closed classroom doors, their footsteps echoing in the empty hallway.

"I hope the professor doesn't mind our being late," Evangeline huffed.

Ron snorted and tried not to laugh at the oblivious student.

"Snape isn't a very understanding person."

"I'll have to judge that for myself." she answered, as she approached the dungeon.

Harry couldn't help but think that she sounded like Hermione. But he had other things to think about, like the look Snape would have on his face. Evangeline pushed open the large wooden door to the Potions dungeon. Silence wafted through the classroom as dozens of eyes focused on the three students standing in the open doorway. Snape glared at Harry, Ron, and Evangeline.

"Potter, Weasley," he said, coolly, "Sit down, and don't give me any rubbish. Twenty points from Gryffindor."

Malfoy snickered as Harry and Ron found their seats beside Hermione. Snape looked at a piece of parchment on his desk.

"Ah, Miss Forrest, it must be," he said as he glanced at her robes. "Find a seat. Ten points from Ravenclaw."

"But it's my first day!" Evangeline argued in her strange accent.

"Sit."

Evangeline headed to the back of the dungeon, fuming. A few Slytherin students giggled and snickered as she passed.

"I told you so," said Ron, sounding like a five year old.

She glared at him and took a seat between a Slytherin girl with layered blonde hair and a Ravenclaw with her dark hair pulled up into a ponytail.

"Oh, hello," the Ravenclaw reacted. "I'm Annie."

"I'm Evangeline," she replied, still sulking.

"Hey, don't worry about him," said Annie, nodding toward Snape. "He's always that way. I think he has a broomstick stuck up--"

"Don't talk about the professor that way!" the Slytherin girl interjected.

"That's Cassandra Pierce. Obviously a Slytherin." Annie whispered.

"Enough chatter back there. As you all should be well aware of, for the next two years this is a N.E.W.T. level course. On the first day of term, you concocted the Draught of Bacchus. Some of you better than other..." Snape glared at Neville who turned red. "Take out parchment and write down the exact ingredients and procedure for this potion. You have ten minutes."

Hermione immediately started working as other students groaned and shuffled for parchment and quills. Cassandra stared at the professor a few more seconds and then turned to Evangeline.

"What _is _the procedure for that?" she asked.

"You should know," Evangeline answered. "You seem to eat up every word he says."

Annie laughed as she worked. Evangeline began working without any problems. Within five minutes Hermione took up her paper, with Evangeline not far behind. She placed her work on Snape's desk and smirked.

"When you finish," said Snape, "you may begin on your homework: forty-two inches on the intoxicating effect of the Draught of Bacchus."

More groaning emanated from the working students. After fifteen minutes, while others had already started their homework, Cassandra walked forward with her work.

"I'm sorry it took so long, sir," she said, twirling a lock of her gold and bronze hair. "I couldn't _quite_ remember _all_ the ingredients, but I hope what I have is all right,"

"Please go sit down and begin your homework," Snape answered, shaking his head.

"Of course, sir," she replied, turning on her heal and headed to her seat, smiling at Malfoy as she passed.

Half an hour passed before Snape moved from his desk. The scratching of quills and rustling of parchment continued as he passed back the class work. He glanced disapprovingly as he handed Evangeline her work. Snape returned to his desk when he spotted Evangeline's raised hand.

"Excuse me, Professor,"

"What?" he snapped.

"I have a question about my grade," she answered.

"I am sure it is correct," he replied, coolly.

She paused for a moment but continued-- "But you took ten points off it,"

"You show up five minutes late, _forcing_ me to take ten points from your house, and now you have the nerve to question my grading policy," Snape rambled.

Murmurs broke out through the silence of the dungeon. Everyone was aware that Snape loved to remove pointed for trivial reasons. Ron elbowed Harry and nodded to the small argument.

"Why did you remove points from my work? Everything is correct," she asked again.

"The ink was smeared," Snape answered as if it was not great deal. "It was illegible."

Evangeline stood up rather quickly. "What?!"

"Sit down before you lose us more points," Annie told her, tugging on Evangeline's robe sleeve.

Snape took a seat at his desk and wrote something with a quill.

"Let's see," he said to himself. "Ten points from Ravenclaw for questioning me, and an additional ten for taking that tone of voice."

He looked up at the frustrated student.

"That puts you up to thirty in one day, Miss Forrest,"

"I can't help it! I'm left-handed! Excuse me if my hand smears the ink! I'll write with my right hand if you really care that much! Have fun reading that!"

"Forty points," Snape replied with no emotion.

"Like it will matter _how_ many points you take! It's not like my house, or any other house for that matter, is going to win the House Cup with you awarding points to your students for picking their noses!" Evangeline exploded.

"Fifty points!" he yelled.

Harry watched as Malfoy fell out of his chair from laughing.

"Fine, whatever," she said lip quivering. "I'm not putting up with this crap..."

She gathered up her things and opened the dungeon door with a bang and storming out. "Sixty points!" she heard from inside.

"What's with _HER_?" Cassandra wondered.

"I don't know," Malfoy answered, picking himself off the floor. "Professor Snape should take more points from her."

"Sixty points!" Annie marveled. "In one day . . . "

Ron whistled and looked at Harry.

"She's got guts!"

Hermione had a look of horror on her face.

"We should do that..." Harry said.


	2. Herbology, Potions, and Pansy Bashing

**Chapter Two- Herbology, Potions, and PansyBashing**

The next day found students chattering in the Great Hall. Evangeline and her newly discovered friend, Annie, slid into seats at the Ravenclaw table; however, a few Ravencalws glared in their direction.

"Evangeline," said Annie, helping herself to bacon, "please don't do that ever again!"

"Do what?" she answered.

"Lose that many points in Potions," Annie laughed, "though it _was _hilarious... "

At the Slytherin table, Malfoy and Cassandra conversed about their outstanding chance of winning the House Cup. Since they were first years, Gryffindor won it every year except for last.

"Well, we should win the House Cup easily," Malfoy said as he put his hands behind his head. "I mean between Potter and that new Forrest girl, losing sixty points a day,"

"I don't know," Cassandra pondered. "Potter always does something to win enough points to win each year... "

She shot a look at the Gryffindor table where Ron, Harry, and Hermione talked over breakfast.

"Too bad they don't give out points for stupidity, " Malfoy said.

"Yes, we could get lots of points for Crabbe and Goyle alone,"

Harry and Ron discussed the previous day's events at the Gryffindor table, while Hermione read from a book.

"The new girl certainly made an impression on Snape," Harry marveled.

Ron giggled over his plate. "Wouldn't it be funny if she gave him a heart attack?"

"_RON! _" Hermione yelled, as Harry groaned and held his head.

"What's wrong Harry?!" Ron exclaimed. "It's not...You-Know-Who, is it?!"

"No" he responded, wincing. "It's not that"

"What?" Hermione asked, worried.

"I whacked my head off the portrait hole... "

While Ron laughed at Harry's stupid misfortune, the Ravenclaws bustled about their newest addition to their house. Evangeline, looking over her full schedule, sighed.

"What class do we have first?" she asked absentmindedly.

"Double Herbology," Annie answered, eating a link of sausage. "With the Slytherins."

"Slytherins," Evangeline groaned, "again?"

She glared over at the Slytherin students where Malfoy was entertaining a small group with his impressions of Evangeline in Potions. Laughter could be heard from their area.

"It gets worse," Annie said, "after Herbology is Potions. And we know how much you _love_ that class. And all our classes this year are N.E.W.T. level. This is pretty lame."

"Do we have _any_ good classes?" Evangeline replied, half-heartedly.

"Astronomy," she told her, excited. "But all our classes this year are N.E.W.T. level."

Evangeline rolled her eyes." You've already said that once."

She stopped as she saw Cassandra, Malfoy, and a few others pass their table. They were still laughing at Malfoy's game of charades.

"Herbology with the Ravenclaws . . . " Cassandra muttered.

Malfoy snickered. "Perhaps a plant will eat one of them." He looked at Evangeline.

"Now," Cassandra laughed, "I wish it was with the Gryffindors."

The Slytherin clan was still laughing as they exited the Great Hall. Annie munched on her food, peacefully. But Evangeline got up quickly, leaving her plate half full. She grabbed her bag, already packed to the max and repaired with a bit of magic, and headed to the exit. Annie looked up surprised.

"Wait," she exclaimed, swallowing her food, "I haven't finished EATING! AND YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE TO GO! HEY! EVANGELINE!!"

Heads turned as she ran past the long tables to catch up with her friend. Students exchanged confused glances, but soon resumed eating.

In Greenhouse Number 7, Ravenclaw and Slytherin sixth years prattled as Professor Sprout, the stout head of the Hufflepuff House, entered. Annie leaned over to Evangeline.

"Don't worry," she assured, "she's a great teacher."

Evangeline nodded her head.

"All right, today," Sprout began, "we will be working with the Lemon Mint. Can anyone tell me what the Lemon Mint is, and what its uses are?"

Evangeline's hand flew up. And Malfoy and Cassandra, along with Crabbe and Goyle, suppressed giggles.

"Go ahead, Miss Forrest,"

"Lemon Mint, unlike its namesake, the Muggle lemon _scented_ mint, is a mint plant that grows magical lemon plants used as a base in many Love Potions, and any very sweet magical bakings."

"Very good, Miss Forrest! Ten points to Ravenclaw!"

"Thank you!" Evangeline smiled and blushed slightly.

"Another Granger," Malfoy whispered to Cassandra.

"Who cares," she answered, "let her get points. More to lose in Potions."

Malfoy laughed evilly. "True."

"Everyone gather around tables with the plants on them. We're harvesting the Lemon Mint lemons for the kitchens."

Pupils chuckled. They stood at he tables that had a plant resembling a mint on it. The mint was growing around what looked like a cactus. Annie looked anxiously at Evangeline.

"Quiet, please. This is difficult for the Lemon Mint is extremely shy, and hates being touched. The fruit is in the _center_ of the spikes inside the actual mint. The needles shoot everywhere when it is hit, so be very careful. You need your gloves," Sprout explained.

She deftly picked a lemon from the plant, without stimulating the needles, while students began pulling on their gloves.

"Everyone please try. And _carefully_!"

Evangeline plucked a lemon, handing it to Annie. She jumped, hearing a scream from the back of the greenhouse. All turned to face the source, laughing at the sight. Crabbe and Goyle were covered with cactus-like needles from the plants. Annie snorted, holding back hysteria. Malfoy picked out one of the needles and stuck it in his mouth.

"Hmm... It's sugar!" he observed, handing one to Cassandra.

"So it is ...reminds you of sugar quills, eh?" she whispered.

Sprout pointed to Malfoy and Cassandra. "Oh, you two, take your friends to the infirmary," she sighed.

Evangeline laughed. "Those two looked like hedgehogs."

"Yes," Annie giggled. "It's a good thing Malfoy and that suck-up Pierce left. They do _nothing_ and get passing marks."

"Potions next. It'd be funny if Snape gave them detention for being tardy,"

"Ha!" Annie exclaimed, handing Evangeline a lemon, "Snape give his _own _previous students a detention? Pigs will fly sooner."

"True. Snape's a jackass,"

"HEY!" a few Slytherin students yelled.

Annie threw a couple lemons at them. "Oh, shut up!"

"Children!" Sprout said. "Miss Snyder! Ten points from Ravenclaw!"

Later, after Herbology, pupils packed into the Potions dungeon, most of them unwillingly. Ron talked with Harry while Hermione diligently copied the procedure for the day's potion.

"I bet she'll lose over twenty points," Ron said to Harry. "I'll bet you five Galleons."

Hermione elbowed him. Snape approached the front of the room. The dungeon smelled of sulfur from the fires under a roomful of cauldrons.

"Now," Snape started, "please add the lacewings to the --"

He was interrupted when the door creaked open, and Malfoy and Cassandra entered.

"We're sorry for being late, sir, we were at the hospital wing, "Malfoy explained, dripping with false goodness.

"Of course, go begin Procris' Death."

They took their seats, and Evangeline threw them a look of disgust.

"I told you," Annie whispered.

"Someone gets special treatment," Evangeline announced, quite loudly.

"Five points from Ravenclaw," said Snape.

Evangeline sighed. "You should know by now that I don't care."

"Another five, Miss Forrest," he replied. "Now before any more interruptions, can anyone tell me what exactly Procris' Death is?"

Evangeline and Hermione raised their hands. Annie and Ron rolled their eyes, while Malfoy snickered at Evangeline's lost points.

"Well, Miss Forrest," Snape sneered, totally ignoring Hermione, "I see you care to redeem yourself. Go on."

"Procris' Death, named after a figure in Greek mythology, is a highly toxic poison that means certain death because an antidote for it has not yet been discovered," she said, giving a text book answer even Hermione was proud of.

Hermione looked slightly jealous. Snape grinned, making Harry shutter.

"Ah, good," he said, laughing slightly, "I see you care about this class more than you let on. Now, all of you continue your work at your cauldrons."

He swept away to his desk. Malfoy, Cassandra, and several other students whispered back and forth, occasionally glancing at Evangeline. The minutes slowly ticked by as they continued to work. Evangeline was grateful that this class was slightly smaller and included the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs. Less Slytherins was a good thing. After what seemed like an eternity, the bell rang and pupils filed out of the dungeon talking about this and that. Annie ran after Evangeline, who was eager to leave as soon as possible.

"Hey, Evangeline! Wait! I forgot to tell you, Ravenclaw's Quidditch team is looking for two new Chasers. Tryouts are next Saturday. Please tell me they have Quidditch in the States."

"Please! I'm not _that_ foreign!" said Evangeline, straightening her glasses. "I served as Chaser at my old school since my second year."

Annie's eyes lit up. "Do you have a broom? We should go practice!"

Evangeline exhaled heavily. "I"d like to, but I think I'm going to head to the library. I need to relax before dinner."

"You're too smart, you know that? I guess I'll see you at dinner then."

She turned and headed to Ravenclaw Tower. Evangeline opened a book and read as she walked in the direction of the library.

Malfoy and Cassandra walked together down the dim corridors to the Slytherin common room.

"You know, Cassandra," said Malfoy, smiling, "we need a new keeper for Slytherin."

"Are you _crazy_?! I'd kill myself on a broomstick!"

"Well, it _was_ just a suggestion... " he answered, slightly offended.

She blushed and gave a meek "sorry." The two of them turned at the sound of approaching footsteps. It was Pansy Parkinson with a look crossed between jealousy and loathing. She glared at Cassandra.

"Since when have _you_ two been so close?"

Cassandra snickered. "Since your face resembled a pug more every day."

Pansy turned bright red and jogged away in tears.

"That wasn't too kind . . . " Malfoy observed, half concerned.

"Well, I _am_ a Slytherin . . ."


	3. Kneasles and Fights

**Chapter Three - Kneasles and Fights**

A week later, Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked down the long passageways of Hogwarts. The late summer heat still lingered, coming in with the sunbeams through the windows.

"Do we _have_ to go to the library?" Ron groaned.

"Yes," Hermione started to lecture, "We have Astronomy homework. Or did you forget?"

Ron flushed red and studied his moving feet on the floor. "Can't we go to the Common Room?"

"Well, it surely doesn't have the books we need."

Harry sighed, detecting a possible argument. Instead Ron just grumbled and looked out the windows. A few students were outside, enjoying the last few long days of summer. Hermione turned to Harry, thoughtfully.

"So, Harry," said Hermione, "how's the Quidditch Captainship going?"

"All right, I guess, " he answered, slightly distracted, " tryouts are next Friday evening."

" Do you think we'll have a pretty decent team this year?" Ron asked, excited.

"Yeah, we've got you keeping and your sister is one of our Chasers. And I'm Seeker so we only need two more Chasers and two Beaters."

"Is there anyone interested in those places?" said Hermione.

"No one really for Chasers, so I've heard. But two fifth year girls were interested in being Beaters. We'll have to see who shows up for tryouts."

"Well, at least _someone_ is interested," Hermione replied.

There were a few moments of silence as the three students strolled in the direction of the library. Harry thought about a ton of things, trying to get them straightened. Sirius, Voldemort, the strange new girl. As they entered the library, there were few people in it. They huddled together behind a shelf of books, they whispering back and forth.

A Hufflepuff girl pointed. "Look at that!"

"What's going on?" Harry asked as he pushed his way through the crowd of students.

"I heard she has a ton of O.W.L.s..." a Gryffindor first year marveled.

Harry and his other two friends finally made it to the front of the small crowd. They saw a young girl sitting by herself behind a large stack of books. A pair of glasses sat on the top book.

"That's Evangeline," Harry observed.

"A ton of O.W.L.s, humph," Hermione grumbled.

She marched toward Evangeline as if to challenge her. Ron and Harry ran after her. As they approached the table where Evangeline was seated, what that other students were looking at became clear. In front of Evangeline was a miniature solar system, complete with the sun and other stars and such. The trio watched in wonder as the planets moved in their orbits around the sparkling sun. Evangeline followed the path of Saturn with her left index finger. She rested the side of her face on her right hand. A brown striped cat with a cream colored coat snoozed on the table.

"Bloody hell!" Ron exclaimed, causing the cat to jump, "what are you doing?"

Evangeline looked up startled. She put her glasses back on her face and smiled at the three of them. She blushed. The cat stretched and began to spat at the moving planets.

"Oh, hello," said Evangeline, "I was just working on my Astronomy."

She looked down at her solar system and tapped her cat on the head.

"No, Hercules."

Her hand ran through the system, causing it to evaporate. Harry and Ron dropped their jaws, and Hermione looked somewhat jealous. Hermione opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted when Harry and Ron plopped on either side of Evangeline.

"What kind of magic do they teach in the States?" Ron wondered.

"How did you _do_ that?" Harry asked.

Evangeline blushed and didn't answer. Hermione sat and took up one of Evangeline's books, _Beyond the Grave_. Evangeline fiddled with a piece parchment.

"Umm . . . well I actually taught myself most of the magic I know."

"Blimey! Really?" said Ron.

"Well, yeah," she replied, "some of it I don't _remember_ learning."

Ron gazed from Evangeline, to her stack of books, to Hermione. "She's worse than you are, Hermione."

She let out a simple "Humph!" and continued to read. Harry glanced at the book titles. Many of them caught his eye. They included titles like _Lost Souls_ and_ Trapped in Darkness: Escape from Purgatory._ He opened one of them to a marked page causing the marker to flitter to the table. He realizes that it was a photo.

"Who is this?" he asked, passing Evangeline the picture.

"Oh . . . " Evangeline said, slightly surprised. "That's my mother."

Ron and Hermione looked over her shoulder. The photograph smiled and waved. It looked slightly embarrassed.

"She's very pretty. I see a resemblance," Ron said, looking at Evangeline.

Evangeline blushed again and sighed. She debated whether or not to tell the story. She decided to. She had never fully told anyone what happened.

"She was killed last year. She was a Muggle, but she absolutely loved the wizarding world. She would always yell at my older brother and I for playing Qudditch in the house. I think it was because she was jealous." The Ravenclaw laughed and then sighed, sadly. "I never really got to say goodbye to her. I was at school when it happened." She bit her lip.

Hermione, looking pitiful, said, "That explains the books . . ."

Evangeline looked surprised and fiddled with the piece of parchment again.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked, confused.

"Ever since it happened I've tried to . . . to prove her existence after her death. I know it's silly, but I thought maybe she'd send me some kind of sign...I dunno . . . it's stupid." Evangeline explained, sighing once again.

"If you find out a way, let me know." Harry replied, bitterly.

Hermione gave him a sympathetic look and turned as someone approached. Hercules hissed and raised his fur. Evangeline spun around to face Malfoy, and Ron said a few things that made the picture of Evangeline's silently scold him.

"Now what was that song the Muggle Brits sang? Ah yes!" Malfoy asked, and then began singing _Yankee Doodle_.

"Of course, Draco, right?" Evangeline answered. "I've been meaning to show you something. You're Slytherin Seeker, correct?"

"Yeah," he sneered, "What's it to you?"

"Never had much luck with that Snitch, I've been told," she laughed and shook her head.

Evangeline reached under the table and pulled out a book: _Complete Idiot's Guide to Playing Quidditch_. Malfoy turned a bright shade of red and shot her a killing glare.

Harry laughed. "Sounds fitting!"

Ron snorted. Malfoy spun around to him.

"Shut it, Weasley!" Malfoy yelled, "At least _I'm_ not infested with fleas!"

Ron stood but didn't move when he caught Hermione's scowl. He sat again without a problem. Malfoy stared over Evangeline's shoulder and laughed demonically.

"I knew your name sounded familiar, Forrest. She was your mother," he said, pointing to the photo, "A good for nothing Muggle that the DeathEaters destroyed last year."

Hermione gasped, as Evangeline clinched her fists.

"What?" said Harry.

"Yes, it's true," Evangeline answered, "Voldemort's followers killed my mother . . . "

Ron shuttered. "Can you please not say that name?"

"Personally," Malfoy began, "I think they had the right idea. Muggles are good for nothing. All they do is interrupt our lives and produce Mudbloods like Granger."

Ron jumped up again, but Harry held him back.

"I think, Yank," Malfoy said," given the chance, I would have done her in myself. Absolutely disgusting, Muggles."

Hermione started to protest but was cut off by Evangeline. Evangeline stood rather quickly and punched Malfoy square in the nose. He let out a yell and recoiled by covering his nose. The library went silent. The Ravenclaw student pulled her wand from within her robes. Malfoy scrambled backward, hitting a library table. He removed his hands from his nose. Blood ran from it into his mouth.

"I tink nu brnoke ny node!" he choked out.

Evangeline approached him, sticking her face in his.

"Don't worry, Draco," she whispered, "if another rotten word about my mother or Miss Granger comes out of your absolutely disgusting face, a broken bloody nose will be the least of your concerns. You know. . . I don't care for you much."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood with looks of shock on their faces. Evangeline tapped Malfoy's nose with her wand. The blood dried up, and his nose straightened. Malfoy grabbed for his wand.

"I hope you know I am a prefect!"

"I don't care if you're the Muggle prime minister! You don't talk about Muggles that way!"

Malfoy raised his wand above his head. Dumbledore entered the library and looked disapprovingly above his half moon glasses. He shook his head.

"Now, now, Mr. Malfoy, Miss Forrest."

Malfoy hid his wand behind his back like a child hiding something from its mother.

"We need to have a small conversation in my office," said Dumbledore. "Come, follow me."

Evangeline exchanged a nervous glare with Malfoy. They followed Dumbledore out of the library. They entered Dumbledore's office. Evangeline looked about nervously at the painting of witches and wizards. She spotted Annie and that Pierce girl.

"Well," Dumbledore chuckled, "I am surprised that the four of you cannot get along."

"I'm not. Those two are nasty, vile, and Muggle hating!" Evangeline said, pointing to Malfoy and Cassandra.

"We are not! We--" Cassandra yelled.

"Our families," Malfoy interrupted, "give great donations to charity and the Ministry of Magic."

"Who cares how rich you are? It won't protect you when you insult Muggles!" Annie screamed.

Dumbledore raised a slender finger, and his office became quiet. "I am _not _asking you to become bosom companions. All that I ask for is an open lack of hostilities. So that means, Miss Pierce, stop sicking your kneasles on the Ravenclaws. Mr. Malfoy, try not to hex anyone and watch your attitude. Miss Forrest, no fist fights. And Miss Snyder, watch your mouth. Agreed?"

Everyone agreed reluctantly to the temporary peace settlement. Evangeline and Annie left quickly to class. Malfoy turned to Cassandra after they had exited the office.

"Your _cat_?!"

"She's really a big sweetheart," Cassandra said, defending her kneasle.

"Yes, that's why Professor Snape calls her 'SheDevil.' What is that things name?"

"The Evil Spawn of the Devil Minion... "

Gryffindor and Syltherin students crossed the lawn at Hogwarts, in the direction of Hagrid's hut. The day was still warm, though the sun staring to set. Harry excitedly approached Hagrid.

"Well, Hagrid, what are we doing?" he asked.

"Yes," Ron interjected, "and does it have anything to do with Blast-Ended Skrewts?"

"Nah, we're doin' kneasles," Hagrid answered.

"Kneasles. . . aren't they cats?"

Malfoy's gang advanced on Harry. "So," he sneered," what murderous beasts are we playing with today?"

His gang giggled.

"Well, really," Hagrid responded, " I've never known of a _murderous _kneasle."

He reached down with a large hand and opened a cage. A flame red cat-looking animal stalks out and blinks its amber eyes. Cassandra gasped.

"Oh, poor baby! Come here Battosai!"

The kneasle jumped into her arms.

"Miss Pierce allowed us to see her kneasle... Evil Spawn of the Devil Minion... " said Hagrid, looking at a piece of parchment.

"She's also known as Battosai and SheDevil," Hagrid continued, "an' she's just had a litter of kittens."

Hagrid coaxed a small fluffy white kneasle out of the cage. The kitten stared at the group with large purple eyes, swaying its spit tail.

"Split inta groups an' look at the differ'nces between a cat an' a kneasle."

"Strange name," Malfoy told Cassandra.

"Well I didn't name her . . . "

Harry, Ron, and Hermione pet the white kitten. It yawned and spat at Ron's sleeve.

"Well, the tail's different," Harry noticed.

"How d'yeh like the kneasles?" Hagrid asked.

Ron sighed. "I don't know, it's not actively trying to kill me."

"Ron!" Hermione yelled.

"I like it," Harry told Hagrid, "Does he have a name?"

"He's called Satoru," Cassandra answered.

The kitten sat proudly and started to purr.

"Rather nicer name than Battosai, eh?" Malfoy remarked.

"The Japanese wizard who owns the father named them, didn't 'e?" Hagrid wondered.

"Yes," Cassandra said, annoyed. "All except for _that _one."

She pointed to a scrawny scarlet kitten with violet eyes. It looked sleepy as it sat at several Gryffindors' feet.

"I named him," she said.

"Probably Devil Mutant of the Shadow Spawn," Harry muttered, causing the Gryffindors to laugh.

"Actually, he's called Enishi," Malfoy replied.

Enishi escaped the cooing Gryffindors and jumped into Malfoy's arms.

"So," said Ron, "what exactly is the _point_ of these things?"

"I'm glad yeh asked,"Hagrid said, "kneasles are used fer several things. Firstly, they make good pets, as yeh can see." The animals purred, as students petted them. "An' these creatures are used ta warn agains' danger. Fer example, Harry, Hermione come up 'ere."

Harry and Hermione stepped forward anxiously.

"Take our yer wands. Hermione, begin a spell on Harry," Hagrid instructed.

Hermione took out her wand. Harry looked nervously at Ron who laughed.

"Sorry, Harry . . . " Hermione said, as she started a spell.

"Hey! This isn't fair!" Harry yelled.

The Sytherins burst into laughter. A few of Harry's classmates did too.

"Don' worry, " Hagrid reassured.

All the kneasle let out high-pitched scream-like noises. The pupils and Hagrid covered their ears. Hermione dropped her wand. As soon as she did the animals stopped shrieking.

"See, they can tell when someone's in danger. Er . . . we're almos' outta time. Miss Pierce, could yeh bring yer kneasles back up 'ere?"

The furry creatures climbed obediently back into the cage. Cassandra reluctantly placed her Battosai in and latched the door.

"Fer yer 'omework, please write down ten things tha' are diff'ernt abou' a kneasle when yeh think of a cat."

As the students left to go to dinner, Malfoy stopped Cassandra.

"I thought I'd never say this but that git's lesson was actually interesting."

"I hope he lets my babies out every now and then. The poor things," Cassandra said.

Harry rolled his eyes while Ron mocked Cassandra behind her back. Hermione just shook her head and looked up kneasles in her textbook.

"Boys..."


	4. Pompoms, Freaks, and Broomclosets

**Chapter Four- Pom-poms, Freaks, and Broomclosets**

The Great Hall was again filled with bustling students. Three of Ginny Weasley's friends sat and gabbed about nothing. Brooke Aspen, an energetic Muggle-born girl with glasses, waved gold and scarlet pom-poms.

"I can't wait for Quiddtich to start!" she said, excited.

Christine O'Rielly sighed and pulled her long brown hair back off her shoulders. "Brooke, calm down. It will start soon enough."

"The first match is next weekend. We have a week after tryouts to get it together."

"You made an awesome Seeker last year, but Harry's back. But you'll make an even better Chaser," Angela Flortesky said.

"Yay!" Brooke exclaimed.

She threw her pom-poms into the air. They landed on Ron's head. He glowered at Ginny.

"Ginny!" he yelled, "keep your friends under control!"

"Sorry!" said Brooke, retrieving the pom-poms.

Meanwhile, Evangeline approached the Slytherin table, looking slightly upset. Whispers broke out. Malfoy yipped and pointed at her.

"She broke my nose!"

Cassandra spun around and stared at her.

"Well, I fixed it, didn't I?" Evangeline asked.

Malfoy began to speak, but stopped when he couldn't think of anything.

"What do you want?" Cassandra asked, acidly.

"In case you were interested," Evangeline began to explain, "I would like to adopt one of those kneasle kittens your Spawn of Satan just birthed. I found them to be quite interesting."

"Er . . . well, I _suppose_ you can have one. Only because I'm overrun with them. Wait outside my common room after dinner. I'll bring one out." Cassandra answered.

"I don't get to choose?"

"Be lucky she's even speaking to you!" Malfoy said.

"Fine after dinner then . . ." said Evangeline, walking away.

After Evangeline left Malfoy said, "What are you doing?!"

"Don't worry," Cassandra reassured, "I'm giving her the one I hate. It's always sick. I can't figure out what's wrong with it. Let her figure it out."

Evangeline sat down in her usual spot beside Annie. Fellow Ravenclaws glared and mouthed swear words at her. Annie sat quietly with ice on her left eye.

"Hey . . . " she dared "feeling any better?"

Evangeline looked at her, eyes filled with tears. She nodded toward the other Ravenclaw students. "Does it _look_ like it?"

"Oh . . ."

Evangeline sighed and buried her face in her arms. Angela, at the Gryffindor table, pointed to her.

"What's with her?"

Ron turned around to look behind him. "I bet those Ravenclaws are peeved about those seventy points she lost in the past two days. They're probably giving her a hard time. Personally, I thought it was funny."

He and Harry both stood. Hermione looked up at them, nervously.

"Don't make her . . . er . . . mad"

"Don't worry so much, Hermione,"

Harry and Ron walked over to the section of the Ravenclaw table where Evangeline and Annie were sitting. A few heads turned as they did so.

"Go away!" Evangeline said, muffled for within her robe sleeves.

"But . . ." Harry started.

"Yeah, we're just--" Ron began.

"I'm warning you," Annie interrupted, taking the ice off her eye to reveal a large shiner. "Look what she did with _out_ her fist!"

Ron gasped. "Blimey, she used magic on you?"

Harry looked quite surprised as well.

"Without her wand . . ." Annie added.

"Whoa . . ." Harry simply stated.

"How do you do that?" Ron asked, curiously.

Evangeline looked up, crying. She blushed. "Because I'm a freak! No one in my house likes me!"

"Hey!" Annie said, defensively.

"Except you," she smiled, "They all hate me because I'm from the U.S., because I'm a troublemaker, because I'm a freak!"

She wiped tears from her eyes. Ron sat beside her and looked at her sympathetically.

"Everyone thought Hermione was a freak the first couple weeks. You'll fit in eventually."

She blushed. "Really?"

Harry smiled. "Yeah don't worry about it."

As Harry, Ron, and Annie attempted to comfort Evangeline, Dumbledore stood up from his seat at the head table in the loud Great Hall. "If everyone could return to their seats, I need to discuss some things."

Harry and Ron returned to their table. The Great Hall became filled with utter silence.

"All right, to begin with, as some of you may already know, this applies to third years and older, the first Hogsmeade weekend is this coming Saturday. Which leads to the second thing on my list . . . I, along with my associates," He waved a slender hand to the other professors at his table, "have decided to reinstate the Yule Ball. I am aware that it is a tradition of the Tri-Wizard Tournament, but the holidays get boring without an extra bit of excitement. So those of you who are forth years and older may pick up dress robes while in Hogsmeade." His eyes twinkle, "Now without further ado, let's eat!"

Food appeared on the tables in front of the hundreds of students. The students began to chatter and eat. Evangeline, who was starting to cheer up, rolled her eyes.

"Ah, man, I hate dances!" she complained.

"Why?" Annie inquired, "They're so fun. I had a blast at the last Yule Ball we had,"

"Because I always sit alone while everyone else couples off and dances."

"Don't get up set," said Annie, " we'll find dates or something . . ."

A small class, consisting of students from all four houses, sat in Professor McGonagall's Transfiguration classroom. McGonagall, a thin older woman, stood at the front of the class. She looked over the rim of her eyeglasses at the class. Cassandra and Malfoy whispered to each other at the back of the class.

"Today we are going to turn stools into pigeons," McGonagall explained. "Miss Pierce, since you seem to be so talkative, why don't you show us how this is done."

Cassandra blushed. "Of course, Professor."

"This should be good," Evangeline laughed. "You know she _never_ pays attention."

"Yeah, but she's pretty good if she likes the class," Annie said to her.

Cassandra closed her eyes and concentrated (which could be dangerous ). She opened her eyes again.

"_Transformerous Mesadonus!_"

She tapped her stool with her wand. It popped and turned into a very confused mourning dove. McGonagall shook her head.

"Well, I see you have attempted your homework. Good enough. Mr. Malfoy, how about you?"

He smirked. "Of course. _Tranformerus mesadonus_!"

His stool also turned into a dove. McGonagall rolled her eyes.

"Now, everyone please try to turn your stools into _pigeons_. Malfoy, Pierce, please come here,"

They headed to the front of the class. Chants of "_Tranformerus mesadonus_!" are heard throughout the classroom. Poor Neville kept getting a ghastly combination of a stool and a stork.

"Expecting, Longbottom?" Malfoy sniggered.

Neville turned red and continued his work. Evangeline waved her wand and said the spell. A small cooing pigeon appeared.

"What is the point?"

"It's a warm up exercise," said Annie, "the hard part is turning them back."

"This all leads up to the tests to see if you have the discipline to become an Animagus," Harry said, holding on to his pigeon tightly.

Hermione held on to a brace of pigeons. "Please, this is just beginning work. For fifth years. Soon we will be doing advanced Transfiguration."

After class, Evangeline confronted Cassandra in the corridor. Cassandra looked slightly weak.

"You forgot," Evangeline reminded.

Cassandra blushed. "I . . . er . . . was _doing_ something . . ."

Malfoy turned the corner and smiled slowly at Cassandra. "Hmm . . ."

"Ah . . . well I _still_ want my kneasle,"

"Ok, follow me," Cassandra directed.

Evangeline followed Cassandra and Malfoy down the long halls leading to the Slytherin common room. She ran over in her head why Cassandra had missed their prior engagement. Cassandra entered the common room and returned with a thin, raggedy kneasle kitten. Its white fur was matted, and it barely opened its large violet eyes when it was passed to its new owner.

"Here," Cassandra said, thrusting the poor creature into Evangeline's arms.

"Thank you," Evangeline replied.

She looked at Malfoy and shook her head. She pretended to gag.

"Ugh . . ."

She walked away, grateful to be away from those two. Annie passed Evangeline in the hall. She looked at Evangeline's new pet.

"What is _that_?"

"It's a kneasle kitten," Evangeline said, petting her kitten.

"It looks hideous!"

The kneasle vomited on Annie's robe.

"Gross! I just had this washed!"

"Sorry," Evangeline apologized,"the poor thing's sick. It looks like it's dying. Probably never fed. I'll have to look up kneasle in our Care of Magical Creatures textbook. It probably just needs a simple potion."

"If you call potions simple," Annie muttered, as she left to clean her robe.

Evangeline sat against the wall with the kneasle on her lap. She scratched it behind the ears.

"Hrm. . . what to name you . . . How 'bout Nessus?"

The small animal purred.

"Ok, I guess you like that. Come on, we'll find out what's wrong with you,"

She picked her self up and carefully cradled the creature in her arms and headed to the Ravenclaw common room.


	5. Hogmeade and Blushing

**Chapter Five - Hogsmeade and Blushing**

Students, mainly third years, bustled around the streets of Hogsmeade. Summer was slowly fading into autumn. The leaves were beginning to change into bright reds and yellows. The students talked excitedly. Ginny and her friends walked down the street, past windows filled with magical items. Brooke waved her pom-poms to and fro.

"Quidditch, Quidditch, Quidditch!" she chanted.

"Brooke!" Christine and Ginny yelled.

"Quidditch?!" Brooke asked.

"No!" Christine answered.

"But you made the team!"

"I know," Christine said.

Brooke danced and sang. "You made the team, you made the team!"

Ginny set her hand on Brooke's shoulder. "We know. Calm down."

"Yes, _please_!" Christine said.

"But we made the team!!" Angela yelled.

The girls talked in circles for a few minutes before Harry, Ron, Hermione walked over to them. Brooke was still dancing with her pom-poms.

"Hey," Harry said, "I just wanted to let you three know that our first practice is Monday evening."

"Yay!" Brooke said.

Ron gave her a strange look. "What are you 'yay-ing' for? You're not on the team."

"QUIDDITCH!!"

"She is worse than Looney Lovegood . . ."

Evangeline walked slowly with Annie. She stopped to look in a window, clutching a small bag.

"Wow! This is so cool!"

"Yeah," Annie said, munching on Every Flavor Beans, "it was cool, but it eventually gets kinda boring. Well, er, except for Honeyduke's."

"I like everything here," Evangeline remarked. "I want to the book store, of course. There are a few books I want to pick up, then we have . . . to . . ."

She stopped mid-sentence and blushed when Ron passed and smiled. Annie grinned, and a light bulb came on. She grabbed Evangeline's wrist.

"I think we need to go and get you dress robes for the Yule Ball."

"But I don't want to go to the Yule Ball," Evangeline argued.

Annie dragged her toward the robe shop. "Oh, you're going whether you like it or not."

She pulled her into the shop. A small witch behind the counter looked up. She wore a large Victorian type hat.

"Can I help you?

"Yes!" Annie answered, before Evangeline could say anything. "She wants to buy a nice dress robe."

She pulled Evangeline forward. Evangeline straightened her glasses.

"Damn you," she cursed.

"Ah, of course. Come here, my dear," the witch said cheerfully.

Evangeline stepped forward, glaring at Annie. She took off her plain school robe and folded it. The witch began taking Evangeline's measurements.

"Hrmm," said the witch, "how about a nice midnight blue? Hold still, I need to measure,"

"Tell me why we're doing this again," Evangeline said to Annie.

The small witch exited to a back room.

"Because I saw you blushing when Ron passed . . . You like him, don't you," Annie asked.

Evangeline blushed. "I blush whenever any guy pays attention to me . . ."

Annie sighed and shook her head. "You're too shy. I bet you don't like many guys, do you?"

"You'd be surprised . . ."

"Like who?" Annie laughed. "Malfoy?"

"Draco?!" Evangeline yelled, pretending to gag. "Never!"

"Seriously," Annie requested.

Evangeline looked around the small store. It was filled with every robe imaginable. Plain robes, dress robes, and Quidditch robes to match anyone's favorite team. Annie stared at her friend. Evangeline turned back to her, knowing Annie sensed her evasiveness.

"Well," she began, "at my old school there _was_ one guy. The captain of one of the Quidditch teams (which reminds me, we gotta get Quidditch stuff). But I was always too shy to say anything. Then Mom died, and I moved here and never saw him again. Like it matters, he'd never give me a second glance."

"Oh . . ." Annie replied with a split second of sympathy. "Well, you wanna talk about a good-looking Quidditch captain, you should have been here a few years ago when Oliver Wood was still Gryffindor captain."

"Yep," Evangeline agreed, blushing, "I know what you're saying. I follow the Puddlemere matches just for that reason."

Annie sighed. "He was a keeper in more than one way . . . "

The robe witch returned with a midnight blue and black velvet robe. It sparkled in the candlelight of the shop.

"Here, try this."

Evangeline took the robe from the woman and tried it on. She turned to face a full-length mirror. She played with her hair, gathering it on top of her head.

"You'll look great in that!" Annie said.

"You think?"

"Yes!" she replied. She turned to the woman. "She'll take it!"

Evangeline rolled her eyes and dug into her small purse on her shoulder. She pulled her school robe back on. She paid for the robe and strolled out of the store with Annie close behind.

"I don't know why you do this to me," Evangeline muttered.

"We need to fix you guy problem."

"I don't _have_ a guy problem!"

"Well, then, who are you going to the Yule Ball with?" Annie asked her.

"No one," Evangeline replied with no hesitation. "I'm gonna sit there, _maybe_ still be talking to you then. If someone asks me to dance, fine, but other than that, I'm a wall flower."

"A what?"

"Never mind. Besides Christmas is three months away."

"Un-uh," Annie said, "Can we get some food now?"

Annie, delighted to have food, fell on her plate with wild abandon. Evangeline sighed.

"FOOD! AND BUTTERBEER!" Annie exclaimed.

"You are _far_ too easily pacified . . ." Evangeline said, rolling her eyes.

Malfoy and Cassandra entered. Evangeline appeared just _so _pleased to see them.

"Great. _Just _who I wanted to see," she said, flatly.

"Get us a table, and I get some drinks," Malfoy instructed Cassandra.

She nodded and smiled, then sat at a table close to the door. She opened a small bag and took out a book and began to read it. Evangeline looked away, shaking her head. The small bell on the door jingled as someone entered.

"Ooohhh!" Annie uttered, observing then person nearing the bartender.

Oliver Wood, now nearing the age of twenty, was speaking to the man behind the bar.

"A butterbeer, please," he said.

Annie looked as if she were going to faint. "He's _HERE_?! _HE'S_ here?!"

She began bouncing in her seat. Evangeline pulled on Annie's sleeve.

"Who's where? Sit down!"

"Oliver! He's _here_!!" she yelled, turning scarlet.

"Sit! Quit causing a scene!" Evangeline told her, still tugging on her robe.

"But he's hot!"

"Just a little . . ." Evangeline answered sarcastically.

Annie started to stand. "I'm gonna jump over the booth!!"

Evangeline held her back. "STOP! Sit so I can see!"

Malfoy glanced over at the two excited girls. "What are they so bloody excited about?" He looked at Cassandra, who blushed and gazed at Oliver.

"Ahem . . ." Malfoy cleared his throat.

"Oh . . . sorry . . . " she answered.

Malfoy shook his head. Oliver walked across the room and took a booth across from the one that Evangeline and Annie shared. Evangeline sighed.

"Oh," she uttered.

"What?" Annie whispered.

Evangeline pointed in Annie's direction. "He's behind you,"

"What? Where?" Annie squealed and spun around.

Oliver looked up, both surprised and confused. Evangeline tried to hide under the table, with little success.

"Oliver! I love you!" Annie announced.

"Er . . . okay . . . " he answered.

Evangeline pulled out her wand.

"I think you're--" Annie began.

"_Silencio_!" Evangeline cast.

Annie mouthed the rest of her sentence. She gave a confused look and turned to Evangeline, who shrugged her shoulders.

"Sorry, Annie," she apologized, "but you talk to much."

Annie tried swearing at her but couldn't. Evangeline still understood what she was saying. Oliver laughed.

"How did you ever get into Ravenclaw? Honestly!" said Evangeline.

"Hello, ladies," Oliver said.

Annie tried to speak, but then sulked. Evangeline looked down and busied her self with a napkin, blushing.

"Hello," she replied.

"That's an odd accent you have. Where are you from?" he asked the perpetually blushing Evangeline.

She looked over the rim of her oval glasses. "The United States."

The bell of the Three Broomsticks jingled again. Harry, Ron, and Hermione entered. The breeze from outside sent a ripple through Evangeline's hair.

"Ah, I see," Oliver said.

The Gryffindor trio approached Oliver's booth. Harry looked shocked.

"Wood!" he exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"

"Potter!" Oliver answered, "Just who I wanted to see. Come, sit,"

Oliver gestured to the benches by the booth. Evangeline blushed as she made eye contact with Ron. She gathered up her bag and grabbed Annie's sleeve. Annie tried to escape but failed. She waved to Oliver, who was too busy chatting with Harry and his friends to notice. As the girls passed Malfoy and Cassandra's table, Malfoy glared at them. Evangeline flipped him off and exited the Three Broomsticks. Outside, the sun shined brightly. The streets of Hogsmeade were still filled with Hogwarts' students. Evangeline muttered a spell.

"What was that for?!" Annie raged.

"You talk too much," Evangeline explained. "It was embarrassing."

"Embarrassing?!" Annie asked. "You liking Ronald Weasley is _embarrassing_!"

"How many times do I have to tell you, I don't like Ron?!"

"Right . . . Well, if I'm _that_ embarrassing, guess I'll go" said Annie, walking away.

"Annie! No! I'm sorry!" Evangeline called to her. "You're like the only person who care about me! Wait!"

Evangeline jogged after her, her robe flailing behind her. Annie stopped so her friend could catch up.

"I knew you couldn't live without me!" Annie told her, making a stupid face.

Evangeline laughed. "You're just as much of a freak as I am!"

"Yeah, you're right. Apology accepted." Annie said, with an evil grin breaking out over her face. "Let's go to Honeyduke's!"

"You just ate!" Evangeline said, exasperated. "And you don't need any more sugar!"

"Sure I do!" Annie responded, jumping up and down.

Evangeline shook her head as the pair began walking in the direction of the candy store anyone with a sweet tooth would think was Heaven. They strolled past the robe shop were they had been previously that afternoon. Through the window they saw Cassandra and Malfoy. Cassandra was trying on several dress robes, looking like a Muggle teenager in a mall.

"Look, our favorite people," Annie said.

"Who cares?" Evangeline replied. "Those two are disgusting. She forgot to bring me my kneasle last week because--"

"How is that _thing_?" Annie interrupted.

"_He's_ fine," Evangeline said. "He just needed a simple potion like I told you."

Annie didn't answer, as they continued to walk. She sighed.

"What is it?" Evangeline asked, worried.

"Nothing," Annie answered, flushing. "Just thinking about Oliver . . ."

"I _love _his accent!" Evangeline said, dreamily.

"He seemed to fancy yours," Annie told her friend.

"No he didn't. He said it was 'odd.' He probably thought I sounded like a hillbilly."

"A what?" Annie asked.

"Never mind,"

"You don't have high self esteem, do you?" Annie said.

"No, not really," Evangeline answered, sadly.

"Don't worry," her friend reassured, "we'll fix that. But first HONEYDUKES!"


	6. Cheerleading, Quidditch, and Hellraising

**Chapter Six - Cheerleading, Quidditch, and Hell-raising**

A week later the first Quidditch match of the year found students crowded into the stands at the Hogwarts Quidditch pitch. Gryffindor students waved flags of gold and scarlet, while the Slytherins waved their colors of silver and green. Although rain poured from the afternoon sky, they seemed in bright spirits.

In the Gryffindor locker room, Harry prepped his team for the match ahead. He paced in front of his teammates.

"All right people, let's do this," he said. "Ron, keep your guard up. O'Rielly and Flortesky, the same with you. We can't afford anyone knocked off their brooms."

He glanced at Oliver, who stood in the corner with his arms crossed.

"Wood was kind enough to come back and do some coaching. In case you don't know, he plays for Puddlemere. He knows what he's doing. Please listen to him. All right, let's go. It's wet out there, be careful."

He and the other players stepped outside into the rain. Their robes became splashed with mud as they tramped onto the pitch.

The members of the Slytherin team emerged on the opposite side of the field. Their fierce looks caused Christine and Angela to exchange a wary smile. The girls realized how important the match was.

Evangeline and Annie sat with Hermione in the Gryffindor stands. The rain revealed the true curly nature of Evangeline's hair. Hermione smiled flatly, knowing her secret.

"Here they come," Annie observed.

"I can't see anything," Evangeline complained. "_Impervius. _There . . ."

"What did that do?" Annie asked.

"It keeps the water off her glasses," Hermione replied smugly.

"Oh! How clever!"

"Humph!" Hermione said.

Brooke stood next to them, still waving her pom-poms.

"Woo-hoo! They're in the air!"

Evangeline rolled her eyes. "She needs Ritalin."

"What?" Annie asked.

"Never mind."

Hermione looked back to where the commentator, a seventh year boy she didn't know, and Professor McGonagall sat.

"This afternoonmarks the beginning of the Quidditch season!" the boy announced. "Gryffindor vs. Slytherin! This promises to be a thrilling match!"

Madame Hooch blew her whistle and the game began. Gryffindor gained control of the Quaffle. Their Chaser passed it to Ginny, but the Chaser for Slytherin intercepted it.

"Look!" Evangeline shouted, pointing at Ron. "Slytherin just scored!"

"Boo! I'm blind, I'm deaf, I wanna be a ref!" Brooke chanted. "That didn't go in!"

The Slytherin stands erupted in cheers. In the air Ginny missed the Quaffle, and Slytherin gained control again.

"Dammit! Don't make me show you how it's done!" Evangeline raged.

"Calm down!" Annie told her. "They'll pull through. They always do!"

"I can't tell what's going on!" Hermione said.

"They need to get a new commentator!" Brooke yelled. "Fire him!"

She was right. The commentator said nothing since the beginning of the match. He was nowhere near the amusement of former commentator, Lee Jordan.

The players came back in to view. Christine hit a Bludger, knocking the Quaffle out of the Slytherin carrier's hands. Ginny took advantage of the blow and grabbed the Quaffle. She sped toward the large hoops at the end of the pitch. She made a daring throw and scored.

Gryffindor cheered! The score was tied. Brooke jumped up and down, yelling a cheer.

"United we are, united we'll be, 'cuz we're the Lions and we're out for victory, yeah!"

"Whoa…" Annie said, slightly frightened.

The match seemed the drag on forever, and then some. The score was 60 to 10, Sytherin.

"We're down by fifty points!" Hermione fretted. "Harry better catch the Snitch soon!"

"Don't worry, he will," Evangeline answered, blushing.

She looked to the sideline. Oliver paced up and down shaking his head. Evangeline looked to where Ron was hovering. He moved to block a score. He flew straight into the path of a Bludger. It hit him in the jaw and he tumbled off his broom to the wet ground below. Evangeline gasped and put her hands to her face.

"What?!" Annie yelled.

"RON!" Hermione screamed. "He just got hit in the face with a Bludger!"

"Ouch…"

Harry saw his friend and headed to the ground where he lay. But out of the corner of his eye, he saw a glimpse of gold. The Snitch. He swooped low to the ground, following its path. Malfoy did the same, relying on Harry finding the Snitch for him.

"He's found the Snitch!" Hermione said through tears.

Malfoy swooped to the side, trying to knock Harry off his broomstick. But he lost control and rolled along the muddy ground. Harry closed his fingers around the Snitch and held it triumphantly in the air. The Gryffindor stands burst into uncontrollable cheers.

Brooke swayed and began to sing, trying to put her arm around random students. "Wee are the champions, my friend. And wee'll keep on fiiighting to the end!"

Annie looked at her confused. "Brooke, right? What are you _doing_?"

"You don't understand. I eat, sleep, breathe, and even crap Quidditch!"

"I did _not _need to know that!" Annie replied, turning to Evangeline. "Hey, I'm getting out of here. Too wet,"

"Okay, I'll see you in the common room eventually," Evangeline told her.

On the pitch, teachers gathered around Ron. Madame Hooch escorted him to the infirmary. Christine landed beside Angela near by. She hit her in the head with her club.

"Ow!" Angela exclaimed. "What was that for?"

"For missing that Bludger that hit Ron!"

Angela burst into tears. "I'm sorry! I feel so bad!"

"Don't worry about it. It happens. Just don't let it happen again."

Ron sat up on a bed inside the hospital wing. He held his broken jaw trying to refrain from swearing as Madame Pompfrey worked on him. She bustled around the room. Evangeline walked in, dripping rainwater all over the floor. She wasn't the only one. The whole Gryffindor team was in there also, along with Oliver and Hermione. Evangeline blushed and smiled at Harry.

"Good game!" she said.

"Thanks!" he replied. "Couldn't have done it without the team."

Malfoy lay in a bed near by, moaning and holding his wrist. A very wet Cassandra kneeled by his bed. She looked as if Malfoy were going to die.

"Mr. Malfoy," Madame Pompfrey sighed, "it's just sprained. You can go!"

"Don't listen to her!" Cassandra said, pulling his wet hair out of his eyes. "Does it hurt bad?"

Evangeline rolled her eyes and walked to Ron's bunk. Ron looked up, still holding his jaw. Evangeline reddened.

"Hello," she said, pulling a curly strand of wet hair out of her eyes. "I just…"

Ron attempted to answer.

"Don't speak," Evangeline told him. "It needs to heal. I just wanted to see how you were…"

"Thank you," Ron mumbled. "Can you fix it?"

He remembered her fixing Malfoy's busted nose in the library last week.

"Don't speak!" Evangeline repeated. "No, I can't. Madame Pompfrey wouldn't like that. She has everything under control."

Cassandra looked over and sneered. "Looks like Weasley's got a girlfriend."

Evangeline flushed again. "Go to hell…"

"Whoa, language," Malfoy said, miming pain in his wrist.

"You're a sissy!"

As Evangeline stood, Pansy burst into the ward. She saw Cassandra and glared, then ran to Malfoy's bed.

"Draco? Are you all right? I saw you get injured."

"The only thing hurt is his ego!" Evangeline shouted. "Which is over inflated anyway!"

Cassandra stood and pulled her wand. "His ego is not over inflated, you little--"

She was cut off. Evangeline waved a hand at her. Cassandra blurred out of the way. The attack hit Pansy who flew against the wall of the infirmary and burst into tears. Cassandra picked herself up off the floor.

"You move like a snake when you want to!" said Harry.

"You'll pay for trying to hurt me!" Cassandra threatened, ignoring Harry's comment.

Evangeline laughed. "Yeah, right! You couldn't curse a dead beetle!"

Cassandra waved her wand and muttered a spell. Evangeline turned upside down and bounced. She blushed and grabbed for her skirt as it flew up.

"MISS PIERCE!" Madame Pompfrey exclaimed. "PUT HER DOWN!"

Snape entered the wing, looking highly irritable, as usual. Cassandra mumbled something, and Evangeline was put back to rights. She straightened her robes and began to leave the wing when Snape stopped her. He glowered down at her.

"Fighting in the hospital wing? Miss Forrest, you have detention."

"Detention?!" she cried. "What about her?! She was fighting just as much as I was!"

Snape gave her a wry smile. "I am aware of that. Miss Pierce will serve her detention helping with Remedial Potions. For a month. Your head of house will name your detention. Miss Pierce, Mr. Malfoy? Please follow me."

"Of course, sir," they answered in unison.

Malfoy totally forgot about his "pain." Snape swept out, and Malfoy and Cassandra followed. Evangeline looked on the verge of tears.

"Remedial Potions? Good, that little--RARG!! She needs to be put in that sped class!!"

"I remember our first year, Ron. She dodged all those water bombs Peeves dropped."

"Yes," Hermione replied, though it was directed at Ron. "It's an old Japanese spell. I wonder how she learned it. It's obscure, not to mention difficult."

"Wouldn't think she had the brains…" Ron muttered through his healing jaw.

"Ron!" Hermione said severely. "She's actually quite smart. She's just a, a…"

"Slacker," Evangeline finished.

"I know that spell she used on you," Harry realized. "It's the same one my… my dad used on Snape…"

"Wonder if Snape taught it to her?" Ron questioned.

"Snape teach someone the same spell that embarrassed him?" Hermione giggled.

"It was just a thought…"

Annie sat contently at dinner next to the still fuming Evangeline.

"You broke Pansy's ribs?!"

"So?" Evangeline said, rubbing her head. "I still didn't hit the right person…"

"Well at least Snape didn't take points off the house," Annie noticed.

"Yeah. I have a headache,"

Malfoy, on his way to the Slytherin table, overheard their conversation and stopped behind them.

"That's what you get for trying to hurt her,"

Evangeline growled and started to stand. But Annie stopped her.

"You have a week of detention with the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. No more!" Annie said.

Evangeline took a deep breath and sat back in her seat. "I heard stories about the last teacher. Was it true she made you write sentences in your own blood?"

"Yes!" Annie replied with a shutter, rubbing her hand.

Harry hadn't been the only one forced to spend detention with Umbridge, the professor from hell.

Dumbledore stood at his table, wanting to make an announcement. Once students noticed the tall wizard, they quit talking. Dumbledore had a lot of power over his pupils.

"Quiet please, I have a few announcements to make. After today, only those injured or aiding the injured are to go to the infirmary," he explained looking over his spectacles at Evangeline and then Cassandra. "And, on a happier note, Defense Against the Dark Arts has finally got a new teacher, Professor Masashite!"

"A Japanese wizard?" Harry pondered.

"Whoever it is, good luck!" Ron stated.

"Hopefully, they won't be worse than Umbridge!" Harry said.

"God! I hope so!" Hermione said. "I'll drink to that!"

At the Slytherin table, Cassandra looked slightly disappointed.

"Isn't Masashite the one who has the father of the kneasle kittens?" Malfoy asked her.

"Yes," she answered scowling. "And Father and he seemed to hit it off. That's why Masashite got the job. "

"That and the fact that no one in Great Britain, all of Europe or America wants the jinxed job." Malfoy said laughing. "Perhaps this one will last."

Hogwarts has yet to have a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher that lasted more than one year.

"Oh, he's a tough nut to crack. He _is _a good teacher. He taught me some old samurai magic last year," Cassandra told him.

Malfoy took a lock of Cassandra's blonde hair and smiled. "You'll have to teach me that speed spell,"

"I'm gonna puke!" Evangeline said at the Ravenclaw table.

"Dear God . . ." Annie replied. "Look at the lovebirds!"

"DRACO!" Evangeline yelled. "SOME OF US ARE TRYING TO EAT!"

"GO TO HELL FORREST!" came the reply.

The Ravenclaws looked angrily at Evangeline. "Shut up!" one of them instructed. "You'll lose us more points!"


End file.
